starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздный истребитель
right |thumb|250px|Сравнение по размеру различных истребителей, которые использовались во время [[Галактическая гражданская война|Галактической гражданской войны]] Звёздный истребитель ( ) — это относительно маленький, манёвренный звездолёт, предназначенный для боевых действий. Характеристики Большинство истребителей пилотировались непосредственно живыми существами, хотя некоторые управлялись дистанционно или с помощью искусственного интеллекта. Эти лёгкие суда разрабатывались для высокоточных нападений на слабозащищённые установки и цели. В составе флота, истребители работали во взаимодействии с крупными кораблями, атаками изматывая военные корабли противника, пока от огня вражеского корабля их щиты не слабели и не выходили из строя''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' или не перезаряжались''Тени Империи (комикс)'X-wing: Война за бакту. В одиночку бойцам практически не было шансов проникнуть сквозь щиты крупных боевых кораблейЗвёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза, поэтому большинство истребителей сражались в эскадрильях и несли мощное оружие, такое, как протонные торпеды и ударные ракеты. Эти эскадрильи метким огнём в уязвимые части корабля, такие, как генератор щита или командный мостик корабля, уже могли выводить из строя большой корабль. Список истребителей thumb|250px|TIE-истребители атакуют. Бесконечная империя * Ракатанский истребитель Орден дже'дайи * Звёздный истребитель типа «Охотник» Армия Хадии * Истребитель типа «Смертоносный» Империя ситхов * Звёздный истребитель ситхов * Эскортная канонерка ситхов Возрождённая Империя ситхов * Звёздный истребитель Mark VI типа «Превосходство» * S-12 «Чёрная стрела» * S-SC4 «Знак крови» Империя ситхов Экзара Куна * Истребитель CX-133 «Хаос» Империя ситхов Дарта Ревана * Истребитель ситхов Новая Империя ситхов * Канюк (истребитель) Галактическая Республика * Звёздный истребитель S-100 типа «Шип» * Звёздный истребитель XC-01 типа «Саблекрыл» * Звёздный истребитель S-250 типа «Клешня» * Тактический ударный истребитель типа «Аурек» * Звёздный истребитель типа «Избавитель» * Звёздный истребитель PT-7 * Звёздный истребитель XA-8 * FT-5A «Караульный» * FT-6 «Пика» * FT-7B «Горн» * FT-8 «Звёздный страж» * Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» * Звёздный истребитель N-1 (только в пределах системы Набу) * Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Поток» 'Доминация чиссов' Чисский тяжёлый истребитель Мандалорцы * Истребитель-транспорт типа «Ком'рк» * Звёздный истребитель типа «Давааб» Конфедерация независимых систем * Три-истребитель * «Стервятник» * Дроид-истребитель * Умбарский звёздный истребитель (только в ходе обороны Умбары) * Территориальный оборонительный истребитель типа «Нантекс» * Звёздный истребитель Belbullab-22 Галактическая Империя * Штурмовой истребитель V38 Новая Республика * Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» Новый Орден джедаев * Истребитель-«невидимка» * Звёздный истребитель X-83 «Двухвостый» Юужань-вонги * Йорик-эт * Йорик-Акага * Корабль Убийцы Галактический альянс * Звёздный истребитель CF9 «Перекрёстный огонь» Империя Фела * Истребитель типа «Хищник» Единые ситхи * Ситхско-имперский звёздный истребитель * Звёздный истребитель типа «Ярость» Разные эксплуататоры * Истребитель Фо-Ви * Серия TIE (в основном применялись Галактической Империей, однако были и другие эксплуататоры) * Z-95 «Охотник за головами» * Истребитель «Плащевидный» * Тяжёлый истребитель типа «Звёздная гадюка» * Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» * Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» * I-7 «Ревун» * Эскортный звёздный истребитель «E-wing» * Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 * Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» * Звёздный истребитель «Мий'тил» * Зонама-секотский истребитель * Патрульный истребитель «Кортик-9» За кулисами Идею звёздных истребителей подсказали Джорджу Лукасу разработки в области стратосферной высотной авиации. Выход в космос на тот момент воспринимался как очевидный следующий шаг. После международного соглашения о запрете федеральной программы «Звёздные Войны» в США и её аналогов в других странах все разработки были свёрнуты. Несмотря на футуристическую вселенную «Звёздных войн» Лукаса, орбитальные и планетарные бои с участием звёздных истребителей больше копируют морские и сухопутные сражения Второй Мировой Войны соответственно. Лишь после возобновления франшизы с выходом эпизодов с первого по третий канву несколько осовременили, добавив ракетные дуэли. Впрочем, не обошлось без казусов. Так, например, в комиксах от Marvel Comics «Звёздные войны 1» Тантив IV был представлен в качестве истребителя. Впрочем, впоследствии эта ошибка была исправлена, и Тантив IV стал более крупным корветом CR90. Появления * ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * Ученик джедая: Битва за правду * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера * Star Wars: Starfighter * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Видеоигра «Star Wars: The Clone Wars» * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Fierce Twilight * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * Войны клонов: Процедура * Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина * Войны клонов: Грёзы генерала Гривуса * Войны клонов: Приманка * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Air Strike * Gunship Over Florrum * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3 * Republic Ace * * * * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 * * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» * Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Последний из джедаев: Расплата * The Pirates and the Prince * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * Star Wars: Trench Run * Scoundrel's Luck * Jedi's Honor * Tatooine Manhunt * Strike Force: Shantipole * Starfall * Otherspace * Scavenger Hunt * Riders of the Maelstrom * Otherspace II: Invasion * Black Ice * The Game Chambers of Questal * The Isis Coordinates * Death in the Undercity * Кладбище Альдераана * Planet of the Mists * Миссия на Лианне * The Abduction * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: The Arcade Game * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' game * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Видеоигра «Return of the Jedi» * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос» * X-wing: Война за бакту * Буря * Жертва * Преисподняя }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * Фильм LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * Звёздные войны: Черновик * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Приключения Источники * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание) * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Официальное игровое руководство Prima * Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Галактика в войне * * * * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * * }} Примечания и сноски См. также * Космический бой Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Категория:Классификация звездолётов Категория:Звёздные истребители